New Beginnings V2
by SadHellhound
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is given a summoning spell from Princess Celestia, what she summons hearkens back to tales of Celestia's father. Now with a strange creature among them, will peace and prosperity continue? Or will all out war descend on the peaceful Equestrians. A remake of the original on my account, please leave criticism so i may improve.


A/n Hello everyone, it's SadHellhound. I'm remaking my first ever story "New Beginnings" because I haven't touched it in years and i feel i need to do it proper not only for the people who enjoyed the original but the fact that so many of you encouraged me and helped me with the story I must say thank you. Let's start, I sound to sappy haha.

P.S. I use color code names in this story so i apologize if you guys get confused.

Chapter 1: A Brand New Reality

The sky over the small fishing town of San Leon lights up with a flash of lightning and a booming crack of thunder to echo across the town. The sound of heavy rain hitting the metal rooftops of the neighbourhood creating an orchestral piece of serenity. In the blissfulness of the early morning, a lone heavy metal song rips through the peace. Within a small house on the bay, Metallica's song Judas Kiss blares from the old alarm clock radio. The occupant of the bed stirs and sits up grumbling in mild irritation before using a large hand to turn off the radio.

In the dimly lit room the man stands and stretches, his fists brushing the ceiling of the room before he drops his arms and yawns loudly. Quietly, he listens to the rain softly fall onto the roof, feeling a sense of peace as he grabs a pair of plaid boxers and a black t-shirt before exiting the bedroom. A flash of lightning displays hallway leading from the room to the other parts of the house. The carpet a navy blue and the walls painted a light grey with paintings adorning the walls, most depicting fish or abstract views of the ocean.

He walks down the hall and turns on the light to the bathroom, slowly walking in and looking into the mirror. The reflection shows a heavyset man with deep brown eyes, heavy bags resting under them. His hair is short on the sides, about half an inch in length while on top it's an inch and a half. After another loud yawn he turns in the small room and opens the glass door to the shower before setting his clothes on the counter and stripping. His large hands turn the cogs to warm and steps into the shower. The water blasts him in the chest as he washes himself.

After about half an hour he steps out and dries off, putting on the boxers and black T-shirt. Leaving the room, he heads back to the bedroom and puts on a pair of green cargo pants, black and white Under Armour cross trainers, and a dark grey plaid hoodie. The room lights up as a bolt of lightning strikes the ocean near by, showing an array of video games and books sloppily organized on the shelfs. He leaves the house and heads to school, riding in seat 25 all by himself.

(Somewhere across the multiverse - 9:00am - ? - P.O.V.)

The letter before me makes me giddy with excitement, the words flowing smoothly into my mind as i repeat aloud what was written.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

It would seem a spell from my mentor and my father's grand wizard, 'Starswirl The Bearded' has reappeared deep within the Canterlot school of magic's vault. The spell seems to be that of a high rank summoning. If you can it would be greatly appreciated that you find a way to rework the spell and make it available to me and my sister,

Signed, Princess Celestia."

I happily hum as I open up the beaten up scroll, the writing in beautiful cursive, the words seem to glow slightly on the page. The words seem to be missaranged and in some cases misspelled. My brow furrows as I trot away, going into the bathroom I wash my face and muzzle before looking in the mirror. My dark blue mane unkempt, the Eminence and French Rose streaks in my mane somewhat sticking to their shape. I fluff my Wisteria colored fur and lock onto my Blue-Violet eyes in the reflection as a spark of determination fills my heart, i run back to the scroll.

(Dickinson TX - 9:47am - Heavy set man P.O. V.)

The sky over Dickinson High School lights up with flashes of lightning as the rain picks up drastically, the murky clouds and sound of thunder comforting me as i stare outside the library window. A familiar feminine voice pulls me away from the scene outside. "Hey Justis, whatcha up to?" I chuckle and fiddle with my plaid jacket as I look up at my childhood friend Mary.

I happily chirp, "Not much Mary, enjoying the light show." Her red lipstick covered lips turn into a slightly irritated frown as she ties her black hair back into a ponytail. "I told you to call me Raven…" She shifts in her black dress and fishnet stockings as she looks away. With a warm smile i hug her slightly curvy frame and apologize, "Sorry Raven, Still trying to get used to calling you that ya know?" She chuckles and playfully swats my nose, making my eyes go cross.

She giggles at my dumb face and happily pulls out her sketchbook from her purse, a huge smile on her face. "Sooo I've been working on that drawing of the Mane Six from MLP:FiM." We both let out a laugh as we go sit at a nearby table, her hazel eyes light up when she shows me the half finished drawing of Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity riding on an adult Spike the Dragons back while Fluttershy happily holds Angle bunny, flying a little behind as Rainbow Dash flies ahead of them all.

A slow whistle escapes my lips as i smile warmly at her. "As always Ma- Raven, you can draw with the best of them." She giggles again as I get up to go get some water, I watch her look change to panic as she screams, "Justis, Look Out!" Before anyone can react, the world around me goes dark, my body carried away by something.

(Twilight Sparkle P.O.V. - 5 minutes before teleportation)

A big smile spreads across as i reread my notes over and over again, excited to see how this summoning spell will turn out. I make sure that i have a bunch of pillows on the floor to catch the pony that comes from the otherside. With a shaky sigh i slowly start to chant the incantation. "Through the coils of space and time, I summon thee! A champion to rival that of heroes of lore! Lend me your strength!" In a flash of violet light a portal appears, taking up half the room, I hear my young dragons voice rip through the sound of the swirling portal, he screams, "Twilight what the hell is that!?" The portal violently trembles as a strange bipedal creature appears, covered in styled cloth with no fur but a short mane.

The creature collapses into the pillows coughing roughly as it's eyes open and lock onto me. A confused and panicked look spreads across its face as it speaks in a stallions voice. "No way this is real… A damn unicorn and a dragon in a treehouse library." In a panic I yell at Spike to send an SOS to Princess Celestia which he does quickly.

The male creature slowly stands and looks around slowly as a blast of bright light erupts behind me. His jaw drops as I hide behind my teacher with Spike. He slowly bows formally and nervously.

"I ain't used to meeting royalty… Um… Howdy Princess Celestia." A cold shiver runs up my mind as I look up at Celestia, who just calmly strokes my mane and Spikes head.

She softly nods and speaks calmly,

"It has been many moons since I have seen any of your kind… I guess my father's fables were true…" I nervously ask what's going on as Celestia says slowly,

"This is a human.. The same type of creature that saved my father in his colt days." The silence in the room is almost suffocating as the human sits on the floor, a look of exhaustion on his face. In a heavy sigh he smiles weakly and says, "Well, I'm Justis… And it seems we have a lot to discuss… Leader of Equestria and bearer of the element of harmony, Magic."

A/n Yay cliff hanger! Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
